


Infanticide.

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg, implied baby killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brian gives birth behind his husband’s back
Relationships: Brian Epstein/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Infanticide.

Brian closed the door behind him with soft feet, cradling the bundles to his chest. 

“Shh, loves...” he cooed to the whimpering babies in his arms. He wasn’t expecting twins at all, but he didn’t mind. Anyone who knew him knew that he wanted children of his own more than anything, and he would do anything to have given birth. Of course, it was an agonizing experience, but it was one he’d experience again if it meant being able to hold the small joys in his arms.

Brian gently placed the babies down onto their couch and quickly tiptoed towards the stairs. He needed to know if his husband, Edward, was awake, just so he could have soothed nerves before making his escape. His steps were lighter than a feather as he ascended, scared to wake him up if he was asleep as it would make him angry. Edward hated being woken up, and Brian knew if the man were to wake up to the news he had, the anger would be unmatched. 

When he finally reached the large bedroom door, Brian slowly wrapped his fingers around the doorknob before pushing it open. He secretly thanked God that their door hinges didn’t creak. 

After seeing that Edward was asleep in their bed, Brian shut the door and rushed to the guest room where he had all of his belongings stored. He knew he could have confirmed further that Edward was asleep, but there was no time. Who knew when one of the babies would start crying, therefore making the other do the same? It was only a matter of time before Edward woke up to use the loo or grab a glass to drink.

Brian slid into the room and grabbed his luggage. He didn’t pack much, but he would be fine. He had nicked some money off of Edward, enough to buy a small place for him and the kids, and enough to tie him over until he had a job. But not enough for the man to notice anything. Hell, even if he did, Brian would be too far away for Edward to hurt him and the babies.

Speaking of the babies, Brian heard one of their tiny cries sounding from downstairs. He froze. 

“No...no, no, _no_.” He frantically gathered his luggage into his arms and tripped over his feet as he jogged towards the door. He snatched the door out of his way and stumbled into the hallway, his breath leaving him once he entered.

He dropped the luggage.

Standing outside of their once shared bedroom was Edward, and Brian felt time stop and cotton fill his head. The sounds of his babies crying were muffled in his ears as he stared at Edward in a blank, staticky expression. His limbs felt like lead as the overpowering want to run bombarded his brain, and the saddening knowledge that he couldn’t weighed his heart.

Who was once considered as handsome and loving to Brian looked monstrous and intimidating. Brian could remember the exact day Edward stopped being those things, but he knew there was no time-

“You went and had that baby. Didn’t you, Brian?”

Edward’s eyes darkened on Brian.

Brian ran.

He dropped his luggage in Edward’s way as the man darted after him. Brian could worry about that later. He just needed to get his babies and get out of there.

Brian was at arm’s reach with his babies when the back of his shirt was grabbed by Edward, and he was yanked back into the man’s firm chest before he was thrown onto the ground so hard that he was dazed for a few seconds. As soon as Brian regained the slightest bit of sense, he spotted Edward lifting the babies off the couch and cradling them in his arms. Brian was no fool and knew that the display of tenderness was misleading. He began to crawl towards Edward, despite the soreness he felt throughout his entire body.

Brian knew that reaching out to grab Edward’s ankle would be something he deeply regretted. But he knew he had to do anything he could to stop the man.

“Edward...please-“ 

A forceful kick to the nose had been enough to knock Brian out.

…

…

A cool piece of soft fabric running across his forehead was the first thing Brian noticed upon coming into consciousness. The next had been the excruciating headache that repeatedly slammed into his temple, causing Brian to groan and turn onto his side upon seeing the blinding light that shone through the curtains. All of these senses were staggering to him so much that he nearly forgot the terrifying events of last night.

Brian shot up, ignoring the agonizing ache that shot up and down his body to glare wildly at Edward, who was sat on the edge of the bed.

“Edward… Where are my babies?”

Edward hummed and smiled gently at Brian, reaching out to stroke his leg. “Don’t worry about it, love.” He leaned down to kiss his forehead. “It’s just you and I now. As it should always be.”

Brian shook his throbbing head, not allowing the man’s words to consume and eat away at his brain. “Edward, no...where. Are. My. Babies.”

The grip on Brian’s leg tightened painfully, but nothing would stop him from glaring dangerously into Edward’s eyes. The fact that Edward’s eyes were equally dangerous didn’t scare Brian.

Edward squeezed Brian’s leg even tighter as he leaned closer to sneer into Brian’s face. Brian remained as still as he could.

“Do you want to shut up and live? Or see what happened to your precious babies and die?”

Brian was confused for only a second until what Edward said fully dawned on him. His trembling hands flew to his mouth as an earth-shattering sob tore from his throat. Tears immediately sprung to his eyes as he wailed helplessly. Edward watched the expression with a small smirk, and Brian felt his heart shatter upon looking at the man he once proudly called his husband. The bawling didn’t end, even as he fell onto his side, unable to hold himself up anymore. The grief of what his husband had done to his final hope for happiness tore and ripped at his insides like a rapid animal ready to destroy him, and he felt every last tear. 

Edward’s arm snaking around his waist to pull him closer burned him, but Brian was paralyzed with sadness to do anything about him. All he could do was scream into the mattress in an attempt to discharge anguish as quickly as he could. The sooner he did so, the sooner he could be sane enough to plan his next escape.

“It’s okay, love. It’s just us. It will be until you die.”

It was at that moment that Brian knew he would never be happy again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story (and more like this one) can be found on my tumblr at darkbeatles. Requests are also opened there. If you do not have a tumblr but would like to request a mini fic, the comment section here will do.


End file.
